The Ninja Princess and Her Knight
by Jeany Takahashi
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, the ninja princess, has been training to be a ninja since the day she began to walk. Expecting the worst, Kagome must travel to find the last scroll to complete her training during these troubled times. Traveling with her four trusting ninja companions, they experience brutal battles, heartache decisions, and forbidden love.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** The whole "knight" thing in the title doesn't actually involve a knight but represents Inuyasha being her "knight in shining armor!" That, and it looked nice. Ha. Also, this type of story and where it takes place is completely something I've never done before and is out of my comfort zone but my latest obsessions have been ninjas (thanks to NTT Solmare!) and ninja princesses. Also, this story has been stuck in my mind for days and I feel like writing it out will help me. Hope you will enjoy it!

…

**TITLE:** The Ninja Princess and Her Knight

**SUMMARY:** Kagome Higurashi, the ninja princess, has been training to be a ninja since the day she began to walk. Expecting the worst, Kagome must travel to find the last scroll to complete her training during these troubled times. Traveling with her four trusting ninja companions, they experience brutal battles, heartache decisions, and forbidden love.

…

The Ninja Princess and Her Knight

Chapter One

…

"KYAH!"

Kagome slid to her side as she lands in a three-point stance and dust flies all around her. Noticeable sweat drops run down her face as she breathes heavily through her ninja mask.

"Not good enough!" Kagome's grandfather taps his walking stick to the ground. He stands in the same spot as he furiously yells at Kagome, "You've been at this for hours, Kagome! How can you expect to be superior to your clan if you cannot even fulfill a simple jump!?"

Kagome immediately stood up and bowed to her grandfather, "Yes, Master Toyo!"

Kagome starts running to the side of her grandfather and leaps in the air once more. She somersaults halfway up a tree and lands on a branch. She quickly runs up, stepping from branch to branch, aiming to reach to the highest tree in the forest. As she reaches the top, she looks down while looking desperately for a spot to land on the ground. She estimates her landing is at least three stories high. She can sense her grandfather staring at her as he patiently waits for her to jump off the tree.

Kagome took a deep breath and goes to jump off the tree. Her mind is blank and focuses on how to land. As she falls to the ground, Kagome raised her hand and summons her wind powers.

The wind was light but it helps Kagome lands safely to the ground.

Luckily, she didn't slide and perfectly landed at a three-point stance. She felt calmer as she landed and sighed in relief. She stood still for a few moments before acknowledging her grandfather's satisfied expression.

"Well, done, milady," Miroku stood next to her grandfather with a huge smile on his face. "Not only are you beautiful but you are also a strong-willed lady. Any enemy would tremble at the sight we have witnessed..."

"Enough with the compliments, Miroku," Sango snapped. She was walking towards the group with her Hiraikotsu strapped to her back. "Princess Kagome needs to hear more criticism and less praises. She can't let her guard down at all whatsoever."

Sango hands Kagome a water jug. Kagome bowed and drank the water with gratitude.

"Although..." Sango started, "Your tsa-tsa janpu was beautifully done from afar, milady Kagome." Sango bowed.

Kagome bowed in return, "thank you, Sango. Thank you too, Miroku. I appreciate the kind words."

Miroku sheepishly grinned. BONK! Miroku laughs as he rubs the back of his head after Kagome's grandfather hits Miroku's head. Her grandfather bluntly says to Miroku, "you should not be saying such things to a princess who has an arranged marriage prepared for her."

Kagome's chest tightened at the harsh comment. 'Arranged marriage...' echoed in her mind. She kept a poker face on but she was definitely hurt in the inside. She has known from the beginning that she is not allowed to date anyone or experience love as a commoner would. Putting her feelings to the side, she calls out to her grandfather, "Master Toyo. Shall I continue training?"

Her grandfather smiled, "we shall call it for the day. I need to speak with a few representatives of our clan to discuss political matters." He bowed and started to walk away. He stopped to turn to look at Kagome over his shoulder, "you did well today, my lovely granddaughter. Your hard work has definitely shown off these past few weeks."

Kagome's eyes widened at the sudden change to her grandfather's expression. Normally, he has her train from sunrise to late evening but it was only the middle of the day. Without vocally questioning her grandfather, she bowed, "thank you ...grandfather."

"We better head back to the estate, Princess Kagome," Sango called.

Kagome smiled, "Sango, enough with the formalities. You're practically my sister since we were little. I keep telling you to call me Kagome!"

Sango smiled back, "Regardless of how well we know each other, you are the ninja princess and I am just a mere ninja."

"Social parties should not matter between us!" Kagome waved at Sango as they began to walk towards the Higurashi estate.

"You know," Miroku had a pondering look to his face, "Kagome is right, Sango. You're supposed to be her friend, not just a ninja who serves the princess."

Sango sighed, "Not you too, Miroku..." Sango adjusted the straps that held her large boomerang. "We must respect our superiors. I cannot show any signs of weakness, especially when it comes to Kagome's safety."

Kagome knew Sango sees her as her sister as well but puts up a front about it. Kagome did not pursue to continue the conversation and changed the subject, "is Inuyasha in his room?"

Miroku answered, "No, I believe he is training as well by himself."

"Hmm?" Kagome was confused, "'by himself?' Why? He's usually nearby when we are training..."

"Awe, don't be sad, milady!" Miroku smiled, "I'm sure he misses you too!"

Kagome blushed, "n-no! That's not-"

"Miroku, you idiot!" Sango punched Miroku in the arm. "Inuyasha is training alone because Master Toyo asked him to."

"Huh?" Kagome's brows furrowed. "What's going on?"

Sango shrugged, "Honestly, I have no idea..."

To break the awkwardness, Miroku happily clapped his hands together, "let's eat! I am starving!"

"You just ate, Miroku," said Sango. "Add any more food to your stomach, and then you will become fat in no time."

Miroku laughed, "Ah, that is true... but if we were to immediately leave, right now, as least I am full!"

Sango rolled her eyes, "as if. You'll just slow us down if we have to make a run for it!" Sango playfully pushed Miroku.

Miroku laughed as he tried to balance himself from the shove.

Kagome was walking behind them while watching the two flirt with other. Kagome knew they had feelings for each other but Sango refuses to admit it. "He's so full of himself!" Sango would say every time Kagome brought it up. "Who could love such a pervert?" Kagome has not yet to ask Miroku because she never really got the chance or have spent any alone time with him. Come to think of it, it was as if everyone was making sure he was not alone with her. Kagome shrugged the thought and then wondered about Inuyasha.

'Inuyasha...' Kagome turned her head as she heard slashing noises to the right of the road.

"It must be Inuyasha." Miroku looked to the right also as if reading Kagome's mind. "Should we say hi and see how he's doing?"

"I don't want to waste time. I promised Madame Jo that I'd help her load the town's goods today for her departure," Sango said.

"Wait, she didn't ask for my help!"

"Well, then... help! I'm sure the 'more the merrier' is applied for this occasion." Sango turned to face Kagome, "Princess, are you going to see Inuyasha?"

Kagome snapped her eyes back to Sango, as if remembering she was walking with Miroku and Sango, "Yes, I am. I think I can train some more with Inuyasha."

"Always working hard as usual!" Miroku said while walking with Sango to go help out at the village. "Try not to work too hard or you'll stress your poor little body out but if that happens, I will be more than happy to massage- ow! Ow! Ow!"

Sango pinched his cheeks, "Seriously, Miroku? I should just kill you."

Miroku waved in defense, "h-hey! I was just being nice to milady!"

Sango rolled her eyes for the fifth time, she mocks him, "oh, please..." She shakes her head and turns around to bow to Kagome, "Princess Kagome. Please, let us walk with you to Inu-"

"That won't be necessary," Kagome interrupted with a smile. "I'll be fine. Plus, Inuyasha is close."

Sango obviously hesitated but knew Kagome was persistent on getting what she wants, "Alright. As you wish, milady."

Kagome started to walk towards Inuyasha's direction.

...

Kagome could hear Inuyasha breathe heavily as he swings his tessaiga in the air. It looks as if Inuyasha was trying to master his katana stances than the weight of his blows.

Kagome watches Inuyasha with admiration in her eyes. She has respected Inuyasha not only as a ninja but as a person. Her memories of Inuyasha flashes before her eyes.

...

_3 years ago..._

_"Huh?" Kagome stepped out of the front door and sat patiently on her porch listening to the raindrops hit the roof. As she meditated, she noticed a body hunched next to a tree from afar._

_"Who are you? Are you alright?" Kagome called out as she stood up. The body did not move or show any indication that he or she heard her. Kagome quickly assumes the person was sleeping as she walked towards the body. But was curious as to why would someone be sleeping in the rain._

_"Milady Kagome, what are you doing out here?" Miroku was walking with two of his friends towards the Higurashi estate as he noticed Kagome quickly walking towards the forest in her backyard. "Is everything okay?"_

_"Oh! Miroku, there is someone sleeping near that tree and I want to make sure that person is okay," Kagome said._

_"Let us come with you then," Miroku pointed with his head towards Kagome and his friends nodded in agreement and walked towards her._

_Kagome nodded with gratitude and continued to walk towards the body. As she kneeled before the person, she noticed blood all over the person's body. Kagome did not stop to think and touch the person's shoulder, "Are you alright!?"_

_Confused by her expression, Miroku finally noticed that the body was covered in blood and ran next to Kagome. "Kagome, let me see..."_

_Kagome backed up a little to give Miroku and the stranger some space._

_"Uhn..." the stranger's voice was raspy but Kagome was relieved to know that he was still alive._

_"He's badly injured..." Miroku sighed. He asked one of his friends to help carry the stranger to the village's doctor. "We need to take him to the doctor immediately to tend to his wounds. Judging by the wounds, he looks like he was in a bad fight." Miroku looked down to the ground with pity, "it also looks like he was drugged up but still managed to fight off whoever did this to him."_

_Kagome's eyes widened. "Who would do such a thing?!"_

_As they arrived at the doctor's small building, they immediately took care of the stranger. Few hours have passed and Kagome patiently waited for the doctor. She had her hands on her lap, twirling her thumbs. "I wonder if he's alright..."_

_As if on cue, the village doctor came out, sighing in relief, "he'll be fine. Any longer, he would have died out there. Thanks to the princess, this man's life was spared."_

_"Is he awake?" Kagome asked._

_"Yes," the doctor was hesitated, "but he is requesting to leave."_

_Without thought or permission, Kagome went to the stranger's room._

_"You obviously cannot leave!" Kagome cried, "who in the world gets beat to death to only be released to die anyway?!"_

_Kagome was breathing heavily. She was staring into the stranger's eyes. His eyes had a soft expression as if telling her a thousand stories. Kagome noticed his eyes were gold, which was rare. Judging by his posture as he was sitting down on the bed, he could be from a noble family._

_"You're..." the stranger started, "...you're the ninja princess, Kagome."_

_"Who I am is not important!" Kagome's face was hot. "Please, explain to me what happened to you?"_

_"I..." the stranger looked confused, "I am sorry, but I do not know. That is why I wish to leave. I don't know if I'm an ally or an enemy to your clan but judging by my wounds, I don't think I am good karma. I wish to not bring any troubles, especially to the Higurashi clan."_

_Kagome stared deeply into his eyes, "I am safely going to assume you are an ally. Our enemy wouldn't think twice-"_

_"Kagome!" A strong voice interrupted Kagome from behind. She turned to see that it was her grandfather. "Please, let the poor man be. If he wants to leave, he can leave as soon as he is able to."_

_Kagome looked back at the stranger, "Please, tell me. What is your name?"_

_The stranger's ears perked up, "my name... is Inuyasha."_

...

"Princess?"

Kagome shook her head as she looked into Inuyasha's soft, gold eyes. She immediately smiled, "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha put his katana in its sheath. He took out a handkerchief to wipe his forehead. "Did you need something?"

Kagome bowed, "I was wondering if I can train with you..."

Inuyasha shook his head no, "I am finished training as a matter of fact."

"Oh..." Kagome was sad but kept a straight face. "Are you heading back to the village?"

Inuyasha nodded. As if he knew she was going to ask, he started to walk towards Kagome to head back to their village with her.

...

"Master Toyo!" the young messenger ran towards Toyo frantically. "Urgent message from Katsuragi!"

Toyo remained calm as the young messenger breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. The messenger started, "Master Katsuragi wishes to inform you that many villages have been attacked by the Agoshi Clan!"

Toyo's eyes widened, "how can this be!?"

The messenger continued, "He is seeking power and is trying to destroy all 7 clans!"

"He is insane! He agreed to a peace agreement within the clans."

"Yes, but after his wife and three daughters were murdered from another clan, he is seeking revenge from everyone saying that all clans have betrayed him."

"...murdered?"

"Yes, they were killed not too long ago and rumor has it that he is not thinking straight and is just attacking random villages he comes across..."

"This is not good..." Toyo looked worried and then nodded his head. "We must prepare everyone. Has Katsuragi done so?"

"So far, just his clan, this clan and three others."

"Good, we must warn the rest before it's too late..." He turned his head as he whispered, "it's too early for Kagome..."

"Grandfather?" Kagaome called out. "What's too early for me?"

Toyo straightened himself, "I apologize, granddaughter. Did you hear everything?"

Kagome nodded.

Toyo's shoulders slouched, "I know I have prepared you for many types of situations, especially this kind of situation, and even though you have not mastered a lot but..." he looked into his granddaughter's worried eyes, "but I have high hopes that you will succeed this mission."

Toyo looked at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha. Please continue this conversation with my granddaughter. Do you understand your position?"

Inuyasha bowed, "yes, Master Toyo."

Toyo looked deep into Inuyasha's eyes and put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "and please, protect Kagome."

Inuyasha nodded, "understood. I will protect Princess Kagome with my life."

Sango and Miroku showed up as soon as they heard the news.

"Miroku. Sango." Inuyasha looked at the two. Both Sango and Miroku nodded as if they had a telepathic conversation with Inuyasha.

Kagome felt like an outsider, "What's-"

"Please, come with us, milady." Miroku smiled. He placed his hand on Kagome's back, gesturing her to walk towards the horse stables. "It's best that we explain this on our way out of this country..."

"Wait! On our way out of this country?!" Kagome's eyes widened. "Where in the world are we going? Why-"

"Princess Kagome," Inuyasha interrupted. "Please forgive me, but we do not have the time to explain."

"Then I order you to explain to me, Inuyasha," Kagome did not pull away and furiously stared at Inuyasha.

Confused at the tone of her voice, Inuyasha has never heard Kagome speak to him this way before. He hesitated for the first time, "Princess... I... Milady Kagome. I understand how frustrated you are but now is not the time to feel selfish. Please remain calm until we know we are safe."

'Selfish!?' Kagome thought, 'All of you are the ones who are being selfish!'

Kagome sighed and headed to the horse stable with Miroku and Sango.

...

Hours later into their journey, early evening, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were traveling on two horses, heading to the border. There wasn't that much talking and a lot of awkward silences. Kagome refused to say anything because she felt like everyone was purposely trying to ignore her.

"I'm sorry, Princess Kagome," Sango softly said, "I understand how frustrating this is but... we hope that you'll understand once we know we are in a safe environment."

Kagome sighed in defeat, "I understand... but it hurts when everyone knows something that I do not."

"Well, it's not easy for us to even keep quiet about it until this day too," Miroku calmly said.

Sango nodded, "I agree. I understand I always say that you are the princess and we are just ninjas who serve you but as a friend, I wish I could tell you but the less you know right now the better."

"I don't understand why I can't know now?" Kagome gripped on the reins. She was riding the horse with Inuyasha who remained quiet the entire time. "I know the Agoshi clan is attacking villages and seeking powers. Why is everyone being so shy about it?"

"Let's stop here," Inuyasha pulled the reins and hopped off the horse. He held out his hand to help Kagome off of the horse. "Miroku, let us check the surroundings. Sango, please stay with the princess and find a good spot for us to camp."

Sango nodded.

"Wait. I can help, Inuyasha," Kagome started to walk towards Inuyasha and Miroku but was immediately halted by Inuyasha's hand.

"No, princess," Inuyasha said. "Master Toyo wants me to protect you and I cannot put you in any danger."

Kagome tried to hold back the tears, "I am not just a princess! I am also a ninja too! You can't make me put all of my training to the side! Why is everyone treating me like a kid all of a sudden!?"

Miroku sighed, "Milady, I understand why you are upset but you must remember as a ninja that you must never question the orders that you are given. We are doing our best but I promise when Inuyasha and I return, we will explain everything. We must first make sure this area is safe before talking about the enemy. If we were being followed, then we could accidentally leak secret information."

"Fine."

Miroku and Inuyasha headed out to secure the area while Kagome and Sango gathered some wood to make fire. Kagome was sighing the entire time but would smile at Sango whenever their eyes met.

"Doesn't this bring back memories?" Sango asked cheerfully. "We used to gather wood all the time when we were little and training to be ninjas."

"Yeah," Kagome laughed, "grandfather always scolded us if we brought back wet sticks!" Kagome mocked her grandfather's tone, "Kagome! Sango! These sticks are wet! No one could start a fire with this! Not even the Gods! And what is this!? Why are you two covered in mud!?"

Sango laughed with Kagome, "he was so angry with us. I remembered we had to run two miles and back even though it was nearly midnight!"

"Grandfather was pretty strict!" Kagome put down the wood and started to make the fire. "He's calmed down a lot throughout the years though..."

Sango agreed, "Especially since Inuyasha arrived."

Sango had her back turned towards Kagome but Kagome quickly looked at her as soon as commented about Inuyasha. "You're right. Ever since Inuyasha joined our clan, grandfather seemed less stressed."

Sango nodded with a smile. "I do not blame him. Inuyasha is a trustworthy person and has proven himself not only as a ninja but as a man as well. Although, it'd help if he smiled once in a while."

As if Inuyasha heard his name, he and Miroku arrived to their campsite indicating that the area is enemy free. Inuyasha was carrying a large package over his shoulder and put it next to a tree. He opened it and pulled out blankets and four thin, twin size futon mattresses.

Miroku stared at him, "all of that fit in that?" Miroku had thought of the same thing as Kagome.

Inuyasha confidently says to Miroku, "Don't question my packing technique."

Inuyasha and Miroku were setting up the beds around the campfire. As soon as they were finished, Inuyasha gently sat down next to Kagome.

Sango was preparing the fish that she caught while Kagome was preparing the fire. Miroku was looking at a map to plan out the route the group must head. After they finished eating dinner, Inuyasha began to spoke.

"Princess Kagome, your grandfather wants us to look for the Sacred Higurashi Scroll."

"Sacred Higurashi Scroll?" Kagome looked deeply into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Yes, the Sacred Higurashi Scroll is hidden within the depths of the Kaiji regions. We must obtain it before Agoshi finds out..."

"I thought the sacred scroll is a myth?"

"That's what your grandfather wants everyone to believe. But the scroll has been hidden for more than over one hundred years by your ancestors. Only the minds from the chosen few carry the information of the location of the scroll. He didn't exactly tell us where the scroll was but mentioned that you would once we arrived at the location he directed us to. This scroll holds valuable information. The information is so valuable that it must only be obtained by someone who is of good nature."

Miroku started to speak, "that someone is you, princess Kagome. Although, we do not know for certain if you are to retrieve the scroll, we must try. Your grandfather has only told Sango, Inuyasha, and myself... He's limited it to the three of us because of our relationship with you, milady."

Kagome looked down at her hands that neatly clasped on her lap. "So…"

Inuyasha continued after Miroku, "If anyone knows that the scroll still exists, we do not know what will happen. We are asking you, as your loyal ninjas, will you please help us search for the Sacred Higurashi Scroll?"

Kagome absentmindedly stared at the three individuals who were bowing on the floor in front of her waiting for her response.

Kagome looked down again, "I…"

...

To be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for reading my story!

Jeany Takahashi

…

The Ninja Princess and Her Knight

Chapter Two

...

Several days passed since the four companions departed for their journey. They were traveling to the nearest and largest village according to Miroku's map from Kagome's estate. They were traveling to the Bonomoko Village.

"Miroku," Kagome called out, "how long did you say it will take for us to arrive to Bonomoko Village?"

"At this rate," Miroku responded, "as long we don't run into any problems, we should arrive by morning."

Kagome nodded to his response. She let out a quiet sigh and saw Inuyasha's ears twitch.

"Is everything alright, milady?" Inuyasha asked still facing forward while pulling the reins to the horse Kagome was riding on.

"Oh... Uh, yes. Everything is fine," Kagome looked to her side refraining herself from sighing again. She felt upset since the day she left home, feeling homesick. She did not get the chance to say a proper good bye to her grandfather, parents, and little brother. She is missing them and wishes she knew of a way to see how they are doing and to let them know that she is doing fine.

Inuyasha turned around to look at Kagome, "Princess. I cannot help but feel that something is troubling you."

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha's expressionless face. Inuyasha has always been good at keeping a straight face regardless of the situation. She has known that about him since the day they have met. Whether the situation was happy or sad, Inuyasha always had on a poker face.

Kagome slowly shifted her gaze to her horse's head, "I just... miss my family. I was thinking about how I did not give them a proper good bye..."

"Why don't you send them a message when we arrive to the village, milady?" Miroku asked. He was also pulling the reins to the horse Sango was riding on. He was in step with Inuyasha's footstep.

"Can I?"

"Of course, I'll shop for supplies and bring them to you and you can write them a letter."

Kagome smiled, "thanks, Miroku! I haven't really traveled out from our village, so I do not know what to expect. Although, it would have been nice if I could do this with them because I'm sure they would have loved to sightsee with me."

"Yes," Sango said, "All you can do for now is to make the best of it so that you will have plenty of stories to tell your little brother."

"You are right, Sango!" Kagome smiled with determination. "I should make the best of it! I don't want them to think I was sad through the whole thing."

Sango and Miroku both let out a small laugh at Kagome's change of attitude.

They stopped to make camp and slept through the cold night.

Morning came and Kagome let out a quiet yawn. She smiled from the warmth that sun was bathing on her. However, Kagome felt heat pressed against her back and noticed someone was leaning on her body.

'...Sango?' Kagome thought. However, when she looked over across the bonfire, she noticed Sango was still sleeping with Miroku sleeping not too far on the other side. Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw Inuyasha's face that was only inches away from hers, close enough to even kiss her.

Kagome's mind went wild and sat up immediately, "AHH!"

"What happened, princess?!" Inuyasha asked uproariously, woken up by her sudden reaction, he sat up with his eyes wide open. He had his hand on the handle of his tessaiga, prepared to attack. He looked around noticing nothing was going on, his ears twitched and didn't hear anything unusual, and turned to Kagome with a confused look on his face. "Are you alright, milady? Are you hurt?"

Kagome felt embarrassed and her heart was beating fast. She did not know what to say and put her hands on her cheeks to hide her face, "I felt something crawl up my leg is all..."

Without hesitation, Inuyasha threw off her blanket to look for anything suspicious and lifted every flap of the blanket and then lifted up her legs which caused Kagome to blush even more, "I-It's not th-there anymore!" She yelled and pushed Inuyasha back.

Inuyasha caught himself from falling on the ground and quickly stood up. Inuyasha bowed and apologized, "I am sorry, milady Kagome. I wanted to make sure whatever was crawling on your leg was not poisonous."

"Oh..." Kagome sighed in embarrassment and took Inuyasha's hand as he lifted her up. "No, I am so sorry, Inuyasha. I must have overreacted since I don't see anything now..."

Inuyasha shook his head, "No need to apologize. Better to react before it is too late."

Kagome sighed in defeat to her overreacting feelings. She felt bad having to lie to Inuyasha. She thought to herself, 'it's because you were so close, that I thought you were going to kiss me!'

She saw Inuyasha folding her futon and she went to reach for her blanket to help. Inuyasha stopped her and casually said, "Milady. I will do it."

Kagome was about to refuse but her hands were still trembling from the incident. To avoid any more embarrassment, she nodded and headed towards Sango and Miroku who looked like they were barely waking up.

"Did something happened, milady?" Miroku let out a huge yawn. "Did you scream or did I dream that?"

"Yeah, I heard it too but overheard the conversation between Princess Kagome and Inuyasha," Sango added. "There was no sight of anything, right? It's a good thing Inuyasha was next to you because if it was a poisonous bug or anything for that matter, who knows what could have happened."

"That would have meant that an enemy is either nearby or knows where we are..." Miroku said. "More importantly, they would have also known that we have Princess Kagome…"

Miroku and Sango continued to talk while Kagome mentally sulked, 'Great. Now I'm lying to Sango and Miroku all because I overreacted from seeing Inuyasha's face! Ugh...'

Kagome waved her hands up in the air, interrupting their conversation, "I am so sorry to have troubled you guys. That was not my intention... I might have imagined something crawled up my leg..."

"No worries, milady. As long as you are alright, I am happy," Miroku smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Sango bonked his head with her boomerang and left a huge bump on the top of Miroku's head. She called out with irritation, "Watch your hands, Miroku."

Miroku shot her a cheesy smile.

They cleaned up the area where they camped to avoid leaving any tracks in case an enemy truly was following them. They prepared the horses to head to the village once more. The morning breeze felt good on Kagome's skin and she realized the season was turning to winter.

Many hours have flown by as they were heading close to the village. Like from this morning, Kagome can feel the sun's ray hit her pale skin. She soaked in the ray openly and faced the sky. She closed her eyes as she smiled. She whispered, "Thank you for giving me the strength to move on with this journey, Taiyō (sun)…"

Kagome recomposed herself as she relaxed her face from the early morning's incident. She looked at the back of Inuyasha's head pondering as he was pulling the reins to her horse, 'I wonder why Inuyasha was sleeping so close to me? As a matter of fact, I don't even remember going to bed with him next to me!'

Kagome blushed and shook her head.

Sango leaned forward to look at Kagome's face, "Princess Kagome, you look like something's bothering you again. Are you sure you are alright?"

Kagome softly smiled, "I'm fine, honestly. My mind cleared up since the sun welcomed its warmth onto my skin."

Sango smiled back and nodded, believing Kagome.

"We are almost there," Miroku said cheerfully. "It's so nice to see civilization from camping in the forest for so long!"

Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"I hope there is a hot spring nearby!" Kagome said. "I miss the warm water!"

"Me too," Sango beamed.

As they reached the village and Kagome was in awe at how huge the village was. Even though her village is a well known village throughout Japan, it was no larger than the Bonomoko Village. Inuyasha and Miroku halted the horses the women were riding on as they stopped in front of an inn.

"Wow! Such a beautiful place," Kagome was in a trance as she and the three ninjas walked inside the inn.

Sango spoke to the inn keeper, "Hello, we would like to rent out two rooms, please?"

The inn keeper had such a bright and energetic personality, "of course! Of course! We have plenty of rooms! Especially for the two beautiful couples! Are you guys here on vacation as two couples?!"

Sango and Kagome blushed and then looked at each other then at the men. Sango looked at Miroku who was grinning from ear to ear. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who had no expression as always.

Kagome said in defeat, "No, no, no! We are all just friends. We just want one room for the girls and one room for the boys is all…"

The inn keeper looked very disappointed, "I am so sorry. You look like a happy pair of couples! I even felt it in my heart." The inn keeper pounded his chest with his fist.

The inn keeper handed the keys to the embarrassed, female ninjas while the men followed them to their rooms.

"That was so embarrassing," Kagome exclaimed. "Can you believe he thought we were a couple, Inuyasha?"

"Let him think what he wants. He was obviously happy," Inuyasha said, softly.

Kagome's heart tightened at his chosen words, "well, I thought it was strange…"

Inuyasha did not say anything and continued to walk. He was a few steps ahead of her with Miroku and Sango. Kagome stared at Inuyasha's broad back. She almost felt like she was admiring him. She shook her head, realizing the emotions she started to feel. She took a deep breath and stopped forced the emotions out of her head that came about since this morning.

At the end of the hallway, a woman who was elegantly dressed bowed to the group. She took the keys and opened the doors for them. Her presence felt different than the inn keeper's but was ignored. The woman who opened their doors bowed and softly said, "If you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask. My name is Mizuki."

Before Kagome stepped in her room, she asked the Mizuki, "Is there a hot spring nearby?"

The woman smiled with grace, "yes, ma'am. There is a beautiful hot spring location just behind this inn. It's the inn's personal hot spring and is very popular."

Kagome smiled and bowed, "thank you!"

Inuyasha and Miroku left to go shopping while Sango and Kagome got ready to go to the hot spring.

"Honestly," Sango started while tying the string to her robe, "I haven't been this excited in a long time over a simple hot spring!"

"I know the feeling," Kagome grinned. "Our skin is becoming rough; it is nice to treat our lovely skins once in a while!"

Both Sango and Kagome cheerfully laughed as they were on their way to the hot springs. As they arrived, no one was around. The girls shrieked at the site of the hot spring. It was beautifully designed and looked enchanted. They took off their robes and slowly stepped in the hot water.

Kagome's body shivered at the warmth sensation and she felt truly at ease. She let out a small sigh, "ahhh… this feels amazing!"

Sango nodded in agreement as she let the hot water soak her skin. She responded, "I haven't felt this good in so long!" She lightly kicked the water to show her excitement.

As Sango was splashing the water, both she and Kagome looked at each other with strict glares. They jumped out of the hot spring, immediately put their robes on, and stood in a zenkutsu stance back-to-back.

"Show yourself!" Sango yelled.

A man dressed in black came out, cackling at the women, "Hehehe! Oh, deary me! Looks like we've been caught, Guyu!"

Kagome saw another man dressed in black quickly jump out doing the somersault and landed next to his partner.

"Awe! And here I was enjoying the view of a naked Princess Kagome and her oddly sexy servant!" the second ninja pouted and let out a laugh. "Aha! Let's get them, Haiko!"

The two ninjas in black were flipping towards Sango and Kagome. The ninja called Guyu started slashing at Kagome with two knives. Kagome dodged every attack and jumped over the enemy. Guyu laughed, "oh-ho! Quick one, aren't you!? Why don't you just surrender like a good little princess and come with us!?"

As if calling out to Kagome, she felt the same warmth from the sun from this morning. She felt the energy recharge throughout her body.

Kagome ran away from Guyu and leapt off of the wall. Her hand landed on his head and she pressed a lot of force causing Guyu to slam his body on the wall. He fell forward onto the ground, blood trickling down his forehead, and he looked like he was lifeless. Kagome immediately knew he was unconscious and looked over at Sango who was fighting off the other ninja called Haiko.

Haiko summoned a kicking power and yelled, "STRONG KICK OF A THOUSAND MEN!" Kagome headed towards Sango to help her out but Haiko kicked Sango in the ribs. Sango let out a sound of irritation and slowly stood up, her body trembling. Haiko laughed, "You're so weak! I should just kill you!"

Kagome definitely felt the power from the sun growing inside of her and instantly knew what to do.

Just when he was about to release his final blow, Kagome stood in front of Sango and placed her hand on Haiko's chest. Haiko stopped in his tracks and screamed, "What is this!?"

"Taiyō! Please give me more strength!" Kagome put a lot of force into the man's chest and a bright light lit around the palm of her hand. The light shown through Haiko's chest and the life in his eyes turned cold and was empty. He slouched and dropped to his knees, blood pouring out of his mouth.

"Milady…" Sango quietly said and looked at Kagome with trembling eyes. "Thank you…"

Kagome snapped at Sango, "He was going to kill you. I refused for that to happen."

Sango nodded, "I wasn't questioning it at all, Princess Kagome... I appreciate it."

Showing up late, Inuyasha and Miroku arrived prepared to fight until they checked the scenery and saw that both Kagome and Sango were fine. Miroku sighed in relief, "We saw Kagome's sunlight as soon as we got to the inn, we came here as fast as we could but it seems like you both handled the situation well… I am glad to see that you both are fine."

Inuyasha and Miroku checked the ninjas that lay lifelessly on the ground. They tied up the ninja who was lying unconsciously next to the wall and tied him up in a spot where he cannot run away. Inuyasha looked over at the other ninja who had a whole through his chest to his back, lying there motionless.

Miroku quietly said a prayer and placed a large towel over the dead body.

Sango slouched and Miroku quickly ran to her side, "ugh…"

"Sango," Miroku looked at Sango with sadness in his eyes as he tried to help her up, "your side is badly injured…" Miroku picked her up and walked towards the inn. Normally, Sango would fight off Miroku but her abdomen was in pain. She quietly thanked Miroku which caused him to hold her closer.

Back at the inn and finally dressed in her kimono, Kagome stood by the door with her mind blank.

"Milady?" Inuyasha's voice sounded so distant. He kept calling out to her and Kagome did not respond. Finally, Inuyasha gently put his hand on her cheek.

Kagome snapped back to reality and looked up at Inuyasha's mesmerizing eyes. She softly called out to him, "Inuyasha…"

Her emotions betrayed her and tears start rolling down her face. She tried to look down to avoid his gaze but was forced to look back up at him. His fingertips were pressed softly under her chin. He gently wiped away her tears. His face was expressionless but Kagome knew his kind touches meant that he was worried about her.

Kagome's tears were slowly flowing down her face, "that was… my tenth kill…"

Inuyasha let out a small sigh and his gaze looked deeper into Kagome's as she continued.

"I know it's either to kill or be killed but I can't help but think I altered people's lives," Kagome's voice was trembling. "He was someone's son. Probably had a wife and kids… I don't know why I can't let it go…"

Inuyasha did not say anything but Kagome noticed he was stroking her hair. The warm sensations from Inuyasha's touch spread all over her body and caused her heart to beat faster. Kagome noticed Inuyasha shows compassion through his actions even though he hardly says anything. She realized her emotions was getting to her and tried to laugh it off, "Hehe... If grandfather was here, he would have scolded me and say how stupid I am for letting some petty ninja get in the way of my thinking!"

Before she could finish that sentence, Inuyasha hugged Kagome. She felt his strong arms hold her tighter and this caused Kagome to cry more. She snuggled into his strong chest and hugged him back. Inuyasha has never done this before but Kagome did not want to care and secretly wanted to continue the sweet embrace. She did not understand why but she did not want him to let go.

"You need not to put on a strong face on for me, milady…" Inuyasha whispered in her ear. His voice was soft and Kagome felt the goose-bumps rise. "If you need to cry, you may use my chest to cry on. I will be here for you no matter what. That is a promise."

Surprised by his words, Kagome did not hesitate to hug him tighter.

Kagome could barely hear him say the next sentence but it caused her heart to sink and knew she was being a nuisance to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed, "But please do your best to understand that this will not be your last as you are the Ninja Princess…"

…

To be continued!


	3. Chapter 3

The Ninja Princess and Her Knight

Chapter Three

…

_"…you are the Ninja Princess…"_

Inuyasha's voice echoed in Kagome's mind. She was kneeling in a small park area where she could hear children laugh and play. She was under a tree, trying to meditate to clear her head but it wasn't working. Her eyes were unfocused and she did not pay attention to her surrounding for the first time.

She let out a small sigh when she remembered Inuyasha's hands touching her. She questioned his actions from left to right and wondered why Inuyasha was sentimental towards her all of a sudden.

Kagome shook her head in hopes to get Inuyasha out of her mind and stood up.

She rested her hand on a tree and she softly smiled when she saw three small children laughing from chasing each other. She loved watching the children having fun because it reminded her of her little brother.

She clenched on the chest of her kimono and her body shook. She missed her family so much that her heart aches in great pain. She missed how her grandpa scolded her during training. She missed the sound of her mother's sweet voice calling out to her. She missed her father and brother's laughter when they ran around in the courtyard of her estate. She was even missing her maids and missed helping them out with the chores.

A tear slowly trickled down her face and she was about to wipe it but someone else did it for her. When Kagome looked up, she saw Sango and she was somewhat disappointed but yet somewhat relieved it wasn't Inuyasha this time.

"Princess Kagome…" Sango whispered.

Sango held her arms opened and Kagome walked towards her like a saddened child walking towards his mother's arms. Kagome started to cry and quietly said, "Sango, I really miss my family."

Sango did not say anything and let Kagome cry out her pain.

For some time, Kagome finally let out a small laugh, "I really need to pull myself together. I am the Ninja Princess after all. I should not let my emotions get the best of me…"

Sango frowned, "I understand that it's your duty as the Ninja Princess but you're only human, Princess Kagome. You were torn apart from your loved ones before you could realize it. It's okay to cry."

Sango's words made Kagome's heart smile. It was the complete opposite of what Inuyasha had said to her the night before. She took a deep breath and pushed her feelings aside once more.

"How are Inuyasha and Miroku handling Guyu?" Kagome said with a stern look on her face.

Sango shook her head, "Not so well, milady."

Exchanging looks, Kagome and Sango headed towards the forest where they kept the ninja named Guyu held captive. They arrived in the middle of the interrogation and Guyu spat blood at both Inuyasha's and Miroku's feet.

His expression showed pain but his attitude was the complete opposite and somewhat cheerful, "Ha! I'm not telling you worthless pieces of crap anything!"

Inuyasha's face was calm and narrowed his eyes, "You have put the princess in danger. I am not letting you go until you tell us who hired you."

Guyu laughed, "Hahaha! You're an idiot… I don't care if you kill me. I guess you could say it'd be an honor to die in the hands of Takahashi Inuyasha, himself!"

Miroku sighed and turned to Inuyasha, "This is becoming useless… we have been at this for hours. What should we do?"

Inuyasha still remained calm and pivoted around walking passed Kagome and Sango.

"Inuyasha," Sango called out, "what are you planning on doing?"

Inuyasha did not say anything and continued to walk towards the village.

Kagome stared at Guyu who only chuckled at her, "You know, you're pretty cute, Ninja Princess. I can see why you are very valuable to the Agoshi clan."

"So you were hired from Master Agoshi then?" Kagome asked.

Guyu smirked, "No, I am from the Agoshi clan, if that's what you were truly wondering. I don't understand why though. You're just a kid."

Kagome looked down and quietly asked, "Do you have kids, Guyu?"

Kagome patiently waited for Guyu to respond. His head fell forward and his mouth released some weird foam.

"Shit!" Miroku pulled Guyu's head by the hair and let it go quickly; his expression was full of disappointment. "He bit into a suicide capsule."

Kagome's eyes widened, "What? Why?!"

"He sacrificed himself just so he won't let us know who hired him by accident," Miroku tightened his fist. "By the looks of it, he seemed as if he was opening up to you, milady."

Sango nodded, "I noticed that too. He probably saw that as well and finally bit into the capsule."

Kagome's eyes rested on Guyu and she stared at him with a blank expression. She turned to Sango and Miroku, "but why did he wait so long to commit suicide?"

Miroku responded, "earlier, he mentioned that we will be seeing an even bigger group who will try to kidnap you, milady. I am going to take a wild guess that Guyu thought that he will be saved by this so-called group."

"Ugh, it's frustrating that we don't know who it was…" Sango sighed.

"Indeed, it is," Miroku sighed too. "We can't know for sure that it was Agoshi, himself…"

They burned Guyu's body and headed towards town to look for Inuyasha.

…

_The day after Kagome found Inuyasha's cold body in the pouring rain, Kagome paid him a visit at the hospital. As she entered his bedroom, it was empty and the bed was neatly kept as if no one was sleeping on it the night before._

_"If you're looking for Inuyasha, milady, he just left," the doctor from yesterday called out to Kagome._

_"Huh?" Kagome looked out the door, "how? He was covered in cuts and badly wounded! Miroku said he was even poisoned!"_

_The doctor smiled, "the cuts are practically gone and the antidote worked so he is no longer poisoned. It was truly a miracle at how fast he healed! He wanted me to tell you how much he appreciates you finding him. Because of you, he's out there somewhere alive. He even wanted me to leave this with you."_

_The doctor pulled out a necklace and handed it to Kagome. Kagome looked down at the necklace and was fascinated by it. It was an angel wings pendant on a thin white gold chain. She lifted the pendant up in the air using the light to get a better view of it. She smiled at the gift._

_Kagome bowed at the doctor and rushed out. She leaped onto her horse and took off to find Inuyasha. For some reason, she needed to give him a proper goodbye. She had sensed that he was headed towards the border and guided her horse to that direction._

_As the horse moved forward, Kagome saw a figure slowly walking at a distance. She smiled as soon as she clearly saw his white hair and dog-like ears, "Inuyasha!"_

_Inuyasha stopped and turned to look at Kagome. She got off her horse and she bowed to him. She playfully punched his arm and laughed, "You know, the least you could do is tell me your appreciation face-to-face! I did find you after all!"_

_Inuyasha blinked many times before responding, "Milady, how did you know where I was?"_

_Kagome shrugged her shoulder, "Eh, just a hunch!"_

_Inuyasha gave her a small smile, "you truly are the ninja princess."_

_Kagome smiled back, "that, or I'm just lucky!"_

_Inuyasha bowed, "What you said before… You are absolutely correct, princess. I should have thanked you myself but I wanted to leave before I could cause you or your village any trouble. I honestly do not have my memories and I have a bad feeling there's a reason why I do not remember…"_

_Kagome's heart sunk and she tugged at his arm, "Then please come back and stay at the estate until your memories return. I feel terrible letting a man leave who probably does not even know where he's even going!"_

_"I mustn't trouble you, milady… I deeply appreciate your hospitality but I do not wish to be a burden to you any longer," he gently took her hand off his arm and tried to walk away from her._

_Kagome nodded and grabbed the reins to her horse and started to walk next to Inuyasha. She started to hum a cheerful tune with a huge smile on her face._

_"Milady, what are you doing?" Inuyasha's brows furrowed._

_"What does it look like, silly?" Kagome grinned, "I'm going with you!"_

_Inuyasha let out a small, frustrating sigh. He looked at Kagome and gave her a gentle smile, "It seems like I can't win with you - such a persistent princess, indeed."_

_Kagome chuckled, "you sound like my grandfather! Except he says I'm stubborn."_

_Inuyasha nodded in agreement, "yes, I apologize in advance, milady, but I agree."_

_Kagome laughed._

_Inuyasha adjusted the bag he was carrying and said, "It appears that I cannot refuse the princess's request. Let us head back then…"_

_Kagome flashed him a smile of victory and he shook his head with that same gentle smile._

_As they were heading back to Kagome's village, Kagome showed the necklace to Inuyasha, "thanks for the gift, Inuyasha! It's beautiful."_

_Inuyasha said, "It is only a sign of my appreciation. I found it in my bag and I sense that the necklace is important to me. I thought it would be the perfect gift for you, princess."_

_"If you feel like it's important to you then I should not keep this, Inuyasha!" Kagome tried to hand the necklace back but Inuyasha took the necklace and put it over her head._

_"Please, it would mean a lot to me if you accepted it as token of my appreciation. You saved my life."_

_Kagome looked at the pendant and smiled, "Thank you, Inuyasha! I will wear it all of the time."_

…

Kagome fiddled with the pendant that was around her neck as she sat in a tub of hot water. She laid her head back and deeply exhaled. She closed her eyes and mumbled to herself, "I can't believe how much time has flown by since I have met Inuyasha…"

Kagome rinsed and dried herself off. She carefully put on her kimono and dried her hair with the towel. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Sango kneeling next to the balcony door. Kagome called out to Sango, "Has Inuyasha returned to his room yet?"

Sango shook her head, "No, Miroku is still out looking for him."

"I wonder where he went."

"Who knows with Inuyasha?"

As if on cue, Kagome and Sango heard footsteps in the hallway. Kagome peeked out of curiosity and saw Miroku and Inuyasha heading to her and Sango's room.

Miroku looked troubled, "Milady. Sango. It appears that our enemy is headed towards this village… As Guyu mentioned, I am afraid it is a large group. We must head out soon."

Without questioning, Kagome and Sango packed everything in their bags and headed out the room. Kagome and Sango hurried to Miroku's and Inuyasha's room to see that they were already waiting outside their door. They exchanged looks and headed out to retrieve their horses.

Miroku and Inuyasha helped the girls onto the horses and Inuyasha hopped on the horse behind Kagome as Miroku hopped behind Sango. They kicked the horses lightly so that they walk a bit faster. As they were about to head out of the village, a huge gust of wind that almost looked like a fan blew hard towards them. Both of the horses bucked and Inuyasha and Miroku held on tightly so neither of them would fall off.

"Whoa… Steady now…" Kagome leaned forward to pat the horse's neck. She looked around to see what caused that huge wind.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere!" A woman called out. She was walking through the dusty fog and she held a fan close to her face. Her eyes were black and gave a piercing look towards the four ninjas. "I knew I couldn't trust Haiko and Guyu to capture the ninja princess!"

The woman raised her hand that was holding the fan and quickly slammed her hand down to her waist. When she did that, another huge gust of wind pushed against the horses causing them to buck and runaway. Kagome jumped off the horse and removed the top layer of her kimono to reveal her shinobi shozoku (ninja suit). She can sense that Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango did the same and the four of them were in a battle stance.

The woman laughed and her face was finally revealed.

Kagome blinked hard and recognized the woman who stood before her, "You're… you're the girl from the inn! Mizuki!"

The girl from the inn chuckled louder, "Don't be stupid. That's not my real name…"

"Then who are you and why are you trying to capture the princess?" Inuyasha called out, readying his tessaiga.

She looked over at Inuyasha and smiled, "My name is Kagura… and I am here to take the ninja princess's head!"

…

To be continued!


	4. Chapter 4

The Ninja Princess and Her Knight

Chapter Four

…

_"My name is Kagura and I am here to take the Ninja Princess's head!"_

As Kagura exclaimed, a large number group of ninjas dressed in red appeared behind her all prepared to battle.

The four ninjas readied at their stances also as they began to fight the other ninjas. The ninjas in red's strengths did not match Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome's as they were falling over one by one at a fast pace.

Kagura could not believe her eyes at how fast each ninja was eliminated. She let out a frustrating sound as she watched the last ninja fall down to the ground. She looked at Kagome and ran towards her, "I knew I should not have trusted these imbeciles! Fine! I will take on the princess myself!"

"You will have to get through us first!" Miroku started to run towards Kagura and snapped out his kusarigama (sickle and chain) and aimed at her feet but Kagura saw through his quick moves and jumped high up in the air.

As she was mid-air, she flicked her fan towards Miroku. Miroku held his arms out on his face to block the blow and behind him, Sango leapt up into the air to throw her large boomerang. The hit was critical and Miroku saw the opportunity to throw his sickle and chain at her feet once more. Once he got a good grasp on her, he started to pull the chain towards him steadily as fast as he could.

Inuyasha whipped out his tessaiga and charged towards Kagura who trying to kick her feet out of the chains. As soon as the chains got loose, she quickly stepped back to avoid Inuyasha's sword.

Inuyasha slid off to the side and balanced himself. He kept his eyes on Kagura and followed her every move as she was attacking Miroku and Sango. His ears twitched as he heard familiar movements and snapped his eyes back at Kagome.

Kagome ran towards Kagura and readied her hands as she was about to throw hira shurikens. But before she even gave it a thought, Inuyasha called out to Kagome, "Princess! Leave this fight to us!"

Ignoring Inuyasha, she snapped three shurikens at Kagura and all three were bull's eye at her chest. Kagura's eyes shot wide open as she grasped at her chest from the sudden attack and immediately retreated from the battle, "Damn! It seems that I have underestimated the skills of the ninja princess… Next time I will not go easy on you!"

"Coward!" Kagome yelled. She watched Kagura jumped in the air and flew away what looked like a large cloud.

"Princess!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who had a frustrating expression.

"You should have left the fight to us," Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he looked down at Kagome. Kagome was taken back and was surprised with the sound of Inuyasha's voice.

"I was just trying to help, Inuyasha," Kagome's voice was stern; Inuyasha sensed the annoyance in her voice. "Why do you keep pushing me to the side? Did you forget that I'm a ninja too?!"

"Your grandfather wants me to protect you," Inuyasha had a cold aura surrounding him, "How can I do that if you keep putting yourself out there and make it difficult for me to do as he wishes?"

"Inuyasha, I am NOT a child! I can take care of myself!" Kagome huffed and walked away to look for the horses. Sango quietly followed her, leaving Miroku and Inuyasha behind.

"Well, that was new…" Miroku sighed and pat Inuyasha's shoulder. "I have never seen you get truly angry at the princess, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha harshly shrugged Miroku's hand off and started walking the same direction as Kagome and Sango. He took a deep breath and coolly said, "I am not angry…"

Kagome groaned as she and Sango searched for the runaway horses. She ran her fingers through her hair and crossed her arms.

Sango shook her head, "Princess, Inuyasha is just doing what he is told to do… In fact, Miroku and I were thinking the same thing as him but Inuyasha was the only one who voiced it out."

"You know," Kagome began, "I don't even think I'm mad about that! I feel like there's just something about Inuyasha that's really bugging me… It might be the way he treats me. He has a poor choice of words!"

Sango felt her brows scrunched in confusion, "I don't follow…"

"It's the way he words things!" Kagome mocked his voice, "'Princess! Leave this fight to us!'"

Sango felt even more confused, "Uh… I don't see how you're offended by how he said that but I guess I can understand that you were just trying to help?"

"Yeah!" Kagome nodded, "I didn't even fail to hit Kagura. It's one thing if I did and she got away with doing more damage but none of that happened!"

Sango giggled, "Please forgive me, milady, but I think you're overreacting. I think it is safe to say that Miroku, Inuyasha, and I appreciate the help. Because of you, we are saved from Kagura…" Sango became serious, "Did it ever occur to you how Inuyasha felt?"

Kagome snapped her head at Sango, "…How he felt?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Inuyasha knows that you can handle yourself but he's probably really worried that something will happen to you. Also, Inuyasha isn't really supposed to show emotions as a ninja. To me, that says a lot judging by his reactions today. We've never seen Inuyasha act this way before."

Kagome stopped in her tracks as she looked at Sango from behind.

They found the horses and checked to see if they were alright. The horses were a bit startled when they first saw them but relaxed when they recognized the four ninjas.

…

They left the village as soon as possible to avoid any other enemies that were after Kagome.

It was starting to get dark and they start to make camp. While sitting around the campfire, Miroku traces the map to discuss the directions they needed to head, "I believe it will take us three days to reach the border. I think we should head north to avoid well-known pathways so that we won't run into anyone that's against the Higurashi clan…"

Inuyasha said, "I got a message from Master Toyo that all clans were notified of Agoshi's attack."

"Good," Miroku took a deep breath, "Hopefully, we can reside in one of the clan's villages so that the princess can take a break and rest."

"I am fine," Kagome said bluntly. "I can handle it. However, we can stop and rest at the nearest village so that you, Sango, and Inuyasha can take a break and rest…"

Kagome was expecting a response from Inuyasha but he did not say a word. He kept his eyes focused on the map and she felt like he was avoiding her.

As they finished discussing their plans, Miroku and Sango decided to check the area out leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone.

It was quiet for some time and Kagome thought about what Sango said earlier. Kagome thought that maybe she was being a little harsh on Inuyasha when all he was doing was just protecting her. She had the urge to apologize but did not know how to do so. Her lips slowly parted to say something to Inuyasha.

"Milady Kagome…"

Kagome pressed her lips together and slowly looked at Inuyasha and as their eyes met, Kagome felt a shiver go up and down her body. His golden eyes always have a way of telling stories without him saying anything. Right now, they were telling her that he was miserable about something.

Inuyasha let out a soft sigh before he began to speak to her, "I am deeply sorry for my behavior earlier. My behavior is probably unforgivable. I should not have raised my voice at the princess…"

Kagome heard the pain in his voice. Inuyasha averted his eyes back at the fire and sighed again.

"Inuyasha," Kagome softly spoke. She saw his ears twitch but he did not look at her, "I should be sor-"

Inuyasha interrupted, "No, milady, you should not apologize. I should be thanking you for helping us out."

Before Kagome could say anything, Miroku and Sango returned with the look of urgency on their faces.

"Princess," Miroku called out, "We must leave this area."

"What? Why?"

Kagome and Inuyasha stood up at the same time looking at Miroku.

"We saw a group of samurais headed in this direction," Sango answered, "they are also being accompanied by ninjas who were dressed in red like the ninjas from before…"

Miroku quickly said, "That woman named Kagura is also with them…"

…

The group made their way up to the mountain to stay away from the large group of samurais, ninjas, and Kagura. They were going off their destination and knew the travel would take longer when going through the route in the mountains.

"We should be fine here for the rest of the night," Miroku sat down. "What a pain in the ass…"

"I agree," Sango sighed.

"I wonder who they are working for," Kagome looked at their facial expression hoping one of them knew the answer. "None of you think it is Agoshi, do you?"

"There is a high chance that it might be," Inuyasha had a blank expression on his face as he was lighting up the fire. The light on his face flickered gently as Kagome stared at his appearance.

Kagome was taking a liking to how the light was hitting his face. His profile was so masculine and genuine. She blinked many times and thought, 'What am I thinking? Now is not the time to be staring at him… why am I even staring at him?!'

Kagome shook her head side to side very quickly which caused her friends to stare at her in confusion.

"Everything alright, milady," Sango asked.

"Yes!" Kagome's voiced squeaked. She sighed and cleared her throat, "Ahem. Yes, yes everything is fine…"

Kagome sighed even louder in her thoughts, 'Ugh… why am I acting like a child all of sudden? It's no wonder everyone is treating me like a kid, especially Inuyasha…'

"I received a message from Master Toyo," Miroku pulled out a small piece of paper and began to read, "A rumor is said that one of our allies is an enemy but not sure who, nor does he have any proof. Unfortunately, all clans are a potential suspect to side with Agoshi…"

Kagome let out a deep breath, "…this is unbelievable. Why would one of our allies betray us?"

Miroku looked at Kagome, "Agoshi is very powerful. The clan could simply be afraid of him or it can simply be that the clan no longer sees the power in the Higurashi clan."

"That does not make any sense," Sango spat out, "the Higurashi clan trains with ALL elements in their powers. As a matter of fact Kagome, herself, can wipe out an entire country with just one blow."

Kagome blinked at Sango, "that's not what my family is all about, Sango. We train with all elements to keep the ninja history alive. Without my family, there would be no ninjas."

"That is exactly what I mean, milady," Sango said. "I was not implying that you should wipe out their country but reminding all of us what the Higurashi clan is all about."

Kagome looked at everyone as they talked about who could have potentially became an enemy. They were discussing what to look for whenever they meet up with a clan and to keep on the lookout.

There are seven clans that are on the Higurashi's side: Higurashi, Katsuragi, Shizuoka, Koshi, Yamada, Higa, and Nakamura clans.

The known enemy clans are the Agoshi, Gunma, Tottori, and Sato clans.

There are three clans that are undecided and they are the Suzuki, Oshiro, and Arai clans. These three clans are neither the enemy nor an ally but do believe in the Ninja Princess and the Ninja Prince.

Because Kagome was the first born, she is the Ninja Princess. If she were to die, her little brother would take place as the Ninja Prince. Neither can be the princess or prince at the same time.

As Kagome was brushing through the history in her mind, she realized something, "What if none of the allies became an enemy? I have a strange feeling that we are overlooking a clan that could be an undecided clan?"

"That is a possibility," Sango pondered. "There are many clans that exist that we might not know of but it is good that we take in every possibility into consideration."

"I know Master Toyo sent out some commanders out to try and convince the undecided clans to side with us," Miroku looked back down at his map and pointed to a route, "In the morning we need to travel this way so that we can meet up with Master Katsuragi and see if he has any more information. It'll set our travel a few days back but his village is not too far off from the main pathway."

Everyone nodded and prepared for bed.

Kagome noticed how quiet Inuyasha has been and did not see him anywhere around. She saw that Miroku and Sango were sound asleep.

Kagome quietly stood up and followed Inuyasha's tracks. She found him standing out in the middle of nowhere with one hand on his side and the other hand on the handle of his sword.

She saw his ears twitch and he turned to look at her.

"Princess," Inuyasha looked at her tired eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see what you were up to," Kagome looked up at the sky. "It's a beautiful night. I admire such a beautiful full moon. The stars are so bright and look beautiful as well."

Inuyasha gave her a soft smile, "It is you, milady that is truly beautiful…"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. It made Inuyasha smile looking at her gentle expression.

He continued to speak in a soft voice, "I would rather much look at you since you are beauty itself…"

…

A tall figure stared up into the sky as he recognized someone riding on a cloud and saw that the figure looked like she was in pain. When the cloud landed in front of him, the figure fell to the ground, clinging onto her chest.

"I am sorry, Young Master… but the princess was a lot stronger than I anticipated…"

"Kagura," the man peered into her eyes, "My father is ill over the death of my mother and three sisters. He is incapable of leading the Agoshi clan so I am taking over. I am Master Agoshi. You do not need to call me Young Master for the time being."

Kagura slowly nodded, "my apologies, Master Agoshi…"

"What of the princess?"

Master Agoshi put his hands over Kagura's chest where she was badly injured by Kagome's shurikens. A small light surrounds his palms and released his hands as soon as her wounds healed right before their eyes.

"Thank you, milord," Kagura quickly stood up and bowed. "It appears that she is fully trained. She and her team fought 100 ninjas without breaking a sweat. I tried to take her on myself but her attacks were incredibly fast. I have not seen anything like it."

"I see…" Master Agoshi walked over to the side.

"And there's one more thing that I thought you needed to know," Kagura's voice was filled with concern.

"And what might that be?" Master Agoshi looked at her.

"The Young Master Inuyasha is traveling with the princess…"

Master Agoshi's eyes widened at the shocking information, "Inuyasha is still …alive?"

…

To be continued!


	5. Chapter 5

The Ninja Princess and Her Knight

Chapter Five

...

"Welcome, princess!" "Yes, welcome to our village!" "It is so nice to see you again!"

Kagome and her three companions arrive at Master Katsuragi's village. He is the head of the Katsuragi clan and a good friend of Kagome's grandfather.

"Ah, yes," Master Katsuragi had a huge smile on his face and gave Kagome a strong hug as he welcomed her and her friends, "Welcome back, Princess Kagome! I see that you have grown up so much since we last saw each other."

Kagome smiled, "It has only been one year, Master Katsuragi!"

"And a long year that was!" He motioned his hand to guide her, "Please, come inside my home! You and your friends are more than welcomed to stay here for as long as you need."

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango bowed as they followed behind Master Katsuragi and Kagome inside the large mansion.

They sat around the dining table as Katsuragi's servants brought food out for the tiresome ninjas.

"Ah!" Miroku exclaimed, "FOOD!" He rubbed his hands together before munching away at the deliciousness that lay before him.

Sango was quietly eating and let out a tiny sigh of embarrassment to Miroku's behavior. Kagome was smiling at Miroku's reaction and when she looked over at Inuyasha, she noticed he barely touched his food.

"Are you not hungry, Inuyasha?" Kagome tilted her head.

Inuyasha shook his head, "not really..."

"My, what a quiet one he is, that Inuyasha!" Katsuragi said through a smile. "I hear from Toyo that you've been training diligently as a ninja!"

Inuyasha did not say anything. He sighed and stood up, "Please excuse me, milord. Milady."

"Uh... ok..." Kagome's eyes slowly followed Inuyasha until he was no longer in the same room.

"I see that he's still the same since the first day we met," Katsuragi took a sip from his wine and looked at Kagome.

"We think he only likes Milady Kagome," Sango smiled at Kagome. "He only talks when he is needed to, however, everyone knows he will only carry on a conversation with the princess."

"I hardly think that's true, Sango!" Kagome blushed.

Katsuragi laughed, "You are red as a tomato, princess! Hahaha!"

Miroku let out a huge sigh of relief, "Ahhh... that was absolutely delicious, Master Katsuragi. I humbly thank you for your hospitality! It's been days since we left civilization!"

Katsuragi waved his, "No need! Anything for the princess and her friends."

Kagome smiled as she watched everyone talk with each other before the conversation got serious. Kagome looked the door frame that Inuyasha walked out of and wondered where he went off to.

"Any news since you messaged Master Toyo?" Miroku looked over at Katsuragi who only shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no," Katsuragi sighed. "I only heard of a rumor that one of our allies is a potential enemy. This, as you may all know, is confusing... I don't understand who could betray the Higurashi clan."

"Our thoughts exactly," Sango said. "We believe it could also be an undecided clan."

"I can see that as a possibility. I know there are lots of undecided clans but I know there is only three within our clans."

Kagome nodded and let out a quiet sigh.

As they finished up the conversation, she went out to find Inuyasha only to see that he was not far at all. Inuyasha was leaning on a post outside of Katsuragi's mansion.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome's presence and walked towards her. He did not say anything but looked deep into her brown eyes.

Kagome was not sure if she should start the conversation or just stare back at Inuyasha. The more she thought about it, the more nervous she became. She clenched her fists and finally spoke, "You think it's Katsuragi."

Inuyasha's expression did not change as he continued to stare at Kagome as she averted her eyes away from him.

"I had a feeling you might have suspected him to become an enemy of ours..."

"Milady," Inuyasha whispered and shook his head, "I do not."

Kagome quickly looked back at him, "Then why did you leave so abruptly?"

"I honestly cannot stand the guy. He reeks and he's so loud," Inuyasha had a straight face but his ears twitched at Kagome's laughter.

"And here I thought I was exceedingly worried having to accuse my grandfather's friend," Kagome giggled and let out a huge sigh of relief. "I'll admit, however, I did suspect him for a second but I knew it couldn't be him..."

"Do you not have an arranged marriage with his first grandson?"

Kagome blinked a few times before she could respond. This was her first time hearing this from Inuyasha. She could not tell but she felt like she heard a hint of hesitation with a mix of disappointment in his voice. She did not want to look too deep into it so she tried to shrug off her thoughts.

"Yes," Kagome carefully said, "I do..."

"That is another reason why I don't think he'd betray Master Toyo. I also heard that this was arranged when you were born."

Kagome definitely heard the sound of annoyance in his voice. She had to ask, "Inuyasha? Are you jealous? You seem mad?"

"I must be a terrible ninja if someone is able to pick up my emotions..."

"What? That was not my intentions at all! I was just asking..." Kagome fiddled with her index fingers as she nervously waited for his response.

Inuyasha saw Kagome's quizzical expression and sighed.

"If you must know, princess, no, I am not jealous," Inuyasha looked into her eyes once more, "I just do not understand arranged marriages."

"I see..."

"Princess!"

Kagome turned around to see a small group of village children calling out to her. Kagome laughed as they surrounded her and started to tug at her hands.

"Come play with us, Princess Kagome!" "Yes! Please, princess!" "Hey, I want to hold her hand too!"

"Alright, alright!" Kagome laughed in defeat as she left with the children.

Inuyasha watched her walk off with the kids and sensed that Miroku and Sango suddenly appeared next to him.

"I bet Princess Kagome misses playing with the children at her village," Miroku sighed. "If only evil did not exist, she would be living a normal life right now."

"Who's to say her life isn't normal right now?" Sango responded. "I agree these are troubled times but in all honesty it could have been worse..."

"Sango," Miroku smiled, "lighten up! No need to think so negatively!"

"I'm not the one negatively thinking. You were, Miroku," Sango pushed off Miroku as he tried to put his arms around her shoulders, "Miroku, quit it. You're such a perv."

"Awe, you're no fun!" Miroku grinned.

"Seriously, Miroku. Now is not the time to be having fun."

"But the princess is out having fun."

"Are you seriously complaining? She's the Ninja Princess," Sango rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

Inuyasha's ears twitched when he sensed a familiar aura and narrowed his eyes looking for the figure to match the scent.

"Hellooo Kagooome!"

Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha quickly turned to see who was calling out to Kagome.

Kagome and the children were playing and she looked up and saw who was calling out to her. She smiled and waved at the familiar person who stood in front of her. She walked towards Shippo, leaving the children to continue to play on their own.

"Shippo!" Kagome and Shippo shared a hug but were immediately interrupted by Inuyasha. He roughly pulled Shippo's collar and separated Kagome and Shippo.

"Ugh! Stupid Inuyasha! Always ruining the fun!" Shippo pouted and crossed his arms. Inuyasha did not say anything and gave Shippo an expressionless facial expression.

Kagome laughed, "My, Shippo! You have grown so much in such a short amount of time!"

"Yeah!" Shippo beamed, "I am finally 16 years old and finally as tall as you, Kagome!"

"Please address the princess properly," Inuyasha glared at Shippo. "You may be Master Katsuragi's youngest grandson, but you cannot just lazily use her name like that."

Kagome waved and softly smiled at Inuyasha, "It's fine, Inuyasha. He's going to be my future brother-in-law, so he can call me whatever he likes."

Shippo grinned and punched the air, "Yeah! Brother cannot wait to see you, Kagome! He does not say anything but I know he thinks of you often."

"Wh-what?" Kagome blushed.

"Ah, yes!" Miroku started to talk, "where is that hard headed brother of yours?"

Sango bopped Miroku on the head, "Miroku! Don't speak of Princess Kagome's husband-to-be like that!"

Miroku snickered, "What? He and I are close! We practically grew up together since birth!"

"That still doesn't give you the right to bad mouth him..." Sango rolled her eyes.

Everyone heard someone laugh behind them. They all turned around to see Katsuragi and saw that his first grandson, who is supposed to marry Kagome, next to him.

"I'll give you that, Miroku," Katsuragi called out, "my son is a bit hard-headed!"

Miroku laughed and walked over to Katsuragi's son, "Young master Katsuragi! You haven't changed since we last saw you!"

Katsuragi's son hugged Miroku and laughed, "Haha! You haven't either, Miroku!"

Katsuragi's grandson saw Kagome, walked towards her, and bowed. He took her hand and kissed the back of it, "Milady Kagome... you are still as beautiful as ever."

Kagome smiled and was about to say something until Inuyasha ruined their little moment.

Inuyasha slapped Katsuragi's son's hand away and realized what he has done and bowed, "I deeply apologize... I did that out of habit."

"Inuyasha?" Katsuragi's son looked at Inuyasha and smirked, "I thought I smelled a dog nearby..."

Inuyasha and Katsuragi's son quietly glared at each other that Kagome sensed the tension arise between them.

Kagome stepped in between the two and let out a shy laugh, "Please forgive Inuyasha. It's been stressful these past two weeks. It's good to see you! ...Kouga!"

...

To be continued!

Author's Notes: Hello! I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a bit slow but I needed to introduce Shippo and Kouga. Thanks for reading! – Jeany Takahashi


	6. Chapter 6

The Ninja Princess and Her Knight

Chapter Six

...

The next day after arriving at Katsuragi's village, Inuyasha and Kagome were taking a stroll around the village on a busy day. Everyone was hustling and bustling around them as they shopped and looked around at the shops.

A hooded man hurriedly bumped into Inuyasha's shoulder and dropped a few of his belongings.

"I am sorry," the hooded man called out as he picked up his stuff.

Inuyasha bent down to help, "It's no problem."

As Inuyasha was handing some of the man's belongings to him, he received a head ache.

"Thank you," the man in the hood bowed and walked away.

Inuyasha pressed the bottom of his palm onto his forehead and winced at the splitting headache.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder, "are you alright?"

"Y-yeah..." Inuyasha hunched over as he walked crookedly and bumped into random villagers.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Some villagers called out but when they saw Inuyasha agonizing in pain they tried to help him up.

"Is he alright?!" "He looks like he has a fever!" "Milady Kagome, what happened?"

Inuyasha quickly pushed off the villagers but the push was weak as the headache got worse.

*THUMP* *THUMP*

Inuyasha's heart beat was loud. He put the palms of his hand on the temple of his head. His head was throbbing in pain. Inuyasha struggled to focus on his surroundings. And that's when he realized his memories from his past that he thought he lost forever were randomly popping up in his mind.

*THUMP* *THUMP*

_"Inuyasha! Die!"_

*THUMP* *THUMP*

"What's... h-happening...?" Inuyasha's knees fell to the ground as more memories flashed before his eyes.

*THUMP* *THUMP*

_"You know why I'm here, Inuyasha..."_

_"Yeah, I do. You're nothing but a puppet... You have no spine!"_

_*SLAP!* "Shut up, you imbecile! I am just following orders and I'm ordered to kill you."_

_"Do it already, coward!"_

*THUMP* *THUMP*

"AHHH!" Inuyasha looked up to the sky and yelled in pain.

Kagome's eyes widened as she worried about Inuyasha. She quickly kneeled in front of him and put her hands on his head.

*THUMP* *THUMP*

_"You'll... never amount... to your brother..."_

_"Son... run away! ...Away! ...Away!"_

_"Inuyasha! Run away! Save yourself!"_

*THUMP* *THUMP*

Kagome's hands were shaking when she embraced Inuyasha's head on her chest but she felt Inuyasha put his hands on top of hers.

"Milady... Please..." Inuyasha quietly cried out, "Kill me..."

"What!?" Kagome shrieked. "Don't be stupid! Let me heal you!"

As Kagome was healing Inuyasha, Inuyasha felt the pain slowly easing up. Inuyasha slowly looked up at Kagome and let out a sigh of relief. However, as he was trying to reach out to her, his vision blacked out.

...

"How's Inuyasha doing?" Miroku asked with concern.

Kagome sighed, "He still has a fever and he's sweating profusely... I've never seen him this sick before."

"What exactly happened?" Sango asked.

"Well, we were walking around the village. A man wearing a hood bumped into him and Inuyasha helped him pick up some of his things. That's when Inuyasha's headache kicked in and he kept crying out in pain," Kagome looked down. "I tried to help him right away but he wouldn't sit still. He kept shouting at everyone around him."

"What was he shouting?"

"He kept telling everyone to run away but for those who knew him did not want to leave his side. So they kept him still for me as I tried to relief him from whatever was hurting him from the beginning."

Miroku said, "I heard from one of the villagers he asked you to kill him?"

"Yeah..." Kagome looked at the door of the room that Inuyasha was sleeping in, "he sounded like he really wanted me to kill him but I knew it was the headache that was talking."

"Indeed..." Miroku pondered for a second before speaking again, "The hooded man. Was there anything strange about him?"

"Honestly, I did not sense anything strange about him. He wasn't around much for me to think he did anything."

"I see..."

They walked to the main living area to meet up with Master Katsuragi, Shippo, Kouga, and few other elders of the village. Everyone was tense but it did not seem they were tense because of Inuyasha. The tension felt different.

"Milady Kagome," an elder bowed as soon as Kagome kneeled in front of them. "We have terrible news..."

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"It appears that Agoshi knows that you are looking for your ancestors' sacred scroll."

Kagome's brows furrowed at the information and nodded, "I see... we just need to be more careful on our journey."

...

Kagome walked into Inuyasha's room and placed the back of her hand on his forehead. Inuyasha felt a lot cooler since yesterday's incident and she quietly let out a sigh of relief.

She took the wash cloth and rinsed it out to place it back on Inuyasha's head. She saw his ears twitched and carefully looked at him, "Inuyasha?"

"Milady... Kagome..."

His voice cracked and he sounded weak.

"I'm right here, Inuyasha," Kagome called out and she held his hand. "Please continue to rest. You're still weak from the fever..."

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open and he looked around recognizing the bedroom he was temporarily using, "how long was I out for?"

"Yesterday evening."

"What time is it?"

"It's late afternoon."

Inuyasha tried to sit up but a small tension headache shot up in his head and lay back down.

Kagome worriedly called out, "Please, Inuyasha... don't stress yourself too much. I'm very worried about you."

Inuyasha groaned in pain, "Milady, you should not be taking care of me. I will be fine on my own."

"You know I'm not going to let that happen. Please let me take care of you," Kagome adjusted his blankets before questioning him. "Inuyasha, I've been wondering... why did you ask me to kill you?"

Inuyasha blinked in surprise and thought for a second before he answered, "I... I think I was remembering my past... but it wasn't strong enough for me to remember everything."

Kagome's eyes widened, "That still doesn't answer why you asked me to kill you?"

Inuyasha sighed and looked strongly into Kagome's eyes, "I think I killed my own mother..."

...

"Shippo, your feet is still slow when you perform that attack," Kouga called out to his younger brother as he corrected Shippo's position, "You need to focus less and let your muscles do the work."

"Yes, brother!" Shippo put his fists up as he repositioned himself. He charged at Kouga and let out a war cry as he threw punches left and right towards Kouga.

Kouga was not fazed by Shippo's attacks as he dodged every punch Shippo threw at him, "Relax, Shippo. I can sense the stress coming from your body." Kouga grabbed Shippo's fist and threw his brother a couple meters away from him.

"Ah!" Shippo landed on his side and yelped in pain.

When Kouga stood next to him, he helped his brother up, "That's it for today. Don't push yourself."

"No, brother, please!" Shippo bowed and kept his head down, "I want to be strong like you!"

"Shippo," Miroku called out, "You don't want to over exert yourself."

"I don't care," Shippo cried out, "One day I'll fight someone who is just as strong as my brother and I won't have a chance. That day could be today or tomorrow!"

Kouga laughed, "and you said I was hard-headed, Miroku!" Kouga slapped Miroku's back.

"He has your stubbornness, that's for sure!" Miroku laughed along.

Shippo became frustrated, "Hey! This is not a laughing matter."

"You can train with me, Shippo," Kagome called out.

"Whoa?" Shippo's eyes widened.

Kagome felt Miroku and Kouga's eyes on her also at her request.

"Yeah, I don't mind! I might not be as strong as your brother but it should be fun!" Kagome smiled.

Kouga scoffed, "Milady, how can I put this? He's no match for you... You'll kick his ass? Hahaha!"

Miroku snickered, "Such foul language! Everyone knows Kagome can beat you too!"

Kouga waved his hands up in the air in defeat, "hey now! I wasn't asking her to fight with me!"

"I'll do it!" Shippo called out. "I normally don't spar with women but Kagome is just as strong as Big Brother! If anything, stronger!"

Kagome smiled and she and Shippo bowed at each other, "I won't go easy on you either, Shippo!"

"Perfect!" Shippo ran towards Kagome but when he got closer, she disappeared. He stopped to look around, "what? Where'd she go?"

"I'm right behind you," Kagome summoned a lot of force in her hands and used the energy to push Shippo.

The force was so strong it sent Shippo flying across the sky. He called out, "THAT'S NOT FAIRRR! I WASN'T READYYYY!"

Miroku and Kouga's eyes widened as Shippo disappeared in the sky. They looked at each other and then at Kagome.

"Eh," Kagome waved a hand, "He'll be fine."

As if on cue, Shippo came back by flying on a cloud and landed in front Kagome, Miroku, and Kouga. Shippo bowed to Kagome and let out an embarrassing laugh, "Okay, okay... I get it."

Kagome smiled and patted Shippo's head, "I understand that you want to train to be strong like your brother but you need to know your limits as well."

"Okay!" Shippo cheered and fled the scene.

Kouga looked into Kagome's eyes, "You are really something, Princess."

Kagome smiled, "Shippo and I are a lot alike, actually. He has the same determination level as me."

"He does now that you mentioned it. I remember you crying over the same thing to Master Toyo during your trainings when you were a lot younger," Miroku said.

Kagome nodded and laughed with Miroku.

"I wish I could have been there," Kouga smiled at Kagome as she smiled back.

"We should head back before it gets dark," Miroku turned around and started walking back to Katsuragi's mansion.

Kagome and Kouga nodded and followed quickly behind Miroku.

...

Inuyasha was sitting next to the window, staring up at the sky as a few flashbacks were flooding in his mind. They were not solid memories and the voices in his head did not show a face.

He remembered there was a puddle of blood and woman laying on top of that puddle but can't see what the woman's face looks like.

...

_"Please... let him go! He doesn't know anything!"_

_"He knows too much, Iori!"_

_"No, you're wrong! If you don't let us go, my husband and oldest son will know you kidnapped Inuyasha and me!"_

_"Mother, don't say anymore... you're just provoking him..."_

...

Inuyasha shook his head as he remembered the sounds of swords against a body replayed in his mind.

...

_"No! Mother!"_

_"Inuyasha! Please, run away!"_

...

Inuyasha heard a knock on the door and his head snapped at the door.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out through the door, "It's me."

"Please, come in, milady," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha," Kagome sighed, "what are you doing out of the bed? You're supposed to be resting!"

"I've been in bed all day though."

"So!"

Inuyasha gave her a small smile and returned to his bed, "You win, milady."

Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha's head and smiled, "Your temperature has been the same since this morning, which is good. Miroku, Sango, and I were thinking about leaving the village the day after tomorrow. Do you think you'll be fine by then?"

Inuyasha nodded, "yes, of course. I'm ready to go now."

Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha's cheek and looked into his golden eyes. His eyes were soft as always but his eyes looked red and Kagome thought it was from lack of sleep, "Inuyasha, your eyes are red. Please rest..."

Kagome was about to stand up but felt Inuyasha pull her down towards him and he embraces her from behind on his bed. She blushed as she realized she was sitting on his lap. She felt his arms trembling around her waist and she put her hands on top of his.

"Inuyasha..."

"Please forgive me, milady," Inuyasha rested the side of his face at the back of her neck, "Please let me stay like this, even if it's just for a minute... Your presence helps sooth me..."

Kagome knew that Inuyasha has been stressing out ever since the memories of his mother dying in front of him. She knew he was blaming himself for her death even though he doesn't remember much about his own mother. Kagome thought Inuyasha felt guilty not remembering his mother.

Kagome did not know what to say when Inuyasha started to speak.

Inuyasha sighed, "I know it's selfish for me to say this... But I can't stand the fact that you are to marry Kouga..."

...

To be continued!


End file.
